


late night dysphoria

by voluntaryvctim



Series: fall out boy one shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, everyone comforts him, he's dysphoric, patrick is trans, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: Patrick is alone and dysphoric and everyone comforts him.
Series: fall out boy one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916227
Kudos: 9





	late night dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer, this is a vent fic. yes im dysphoric yes this helped. also there's some transphobia so if you're triggered by that, please dont read. anyway, enjoy!

Patrick curled in on himself. He hated this feeling. His body was wrong. But what if it wasn't? What if he was wrong?

What if it really was like his mom had said. He'd seen the term on the internet and wanted to be special. He wasn't a boy. He was a girl, his body could prove it from the lumps of fat on his chest to the weird organ that decided to bleed once a month.

That was probably it. He wasn't really a he, was he? He's probably a lesbian or something that is just really masculine. Wait, no, he likes boys too. So he's a masculine bi girl.

He pulled at his hair that his mom ensured wss never below his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his knees. He felt exposed. He sat on the floor in one of the skirts that his mom made him wear. Maybe she's right. This is just his way of dealing with the divorce. Acting out, saying he's a boy, having his friends call him Patrick instead of Allison. He was never really going to be Patrick. He'll always be his mom's little girl. She's told him that.

He felt his phone buzz against his foot and peaked at it.

peterpan  
pat, u ok?

Patrick ignored Pete's text and buried his head in his knees. He could answer it later and make up a lame excuse. He sighed and felt his phone buzz again.

peterpan  
just know ur valid and ily man <3

Patrick sniffled and smiled and his phone buzzed again.

troham  
dude, you're valid don't you dare think otherwise  
seriously love you trick

Patrick smiled and a tear rolled down his face.

andy the vegan  
patrick, we love you little dude 🖤

milky way  
dude pete said you were sad  
remember you're valid asf

Patrick choked on a sob. He loved his friends. It was nights like these that he realized how much he loved them. He slowly stood and stumbled over to his bed, collapsing. Maybe they were right, not his mom. Maybe he is a boy. Maybe he's not faking it. After all, why would he fake this? Why would he want to be this thing that he could be bullied, even killed, for being. 

His friends were right. He's valid. He's Patrick, not Allison. He's a boy, no matter what his mom tells him. He has friends that will support him as he gets older and transitions. He shoots a quick thank you text to his friends and closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a day where he can freely be himself

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! please leave me kudos and/or comments because they motivate me and ill try to have the next chapter of the high school bucket list (which you should check out if you haven't yet) soon.


End file.
